


Save the Lost/羅曼咕噠君(微梅林咕噠君)

by onmioujimiruka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmioujimiruka/pseuds/onmioujimiruka
Summary: 咕噠君成為亞從者後，改寫極天流星雨結局的故事。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Male Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 1





	Save the Lost/羅曼咕噠君(微梅林咕噠君)

Save the Lost/羅曼咕噠君(微梅林咕噠君)  
(正文在設定之後)  
姓名：藤丸立香

性別：男性

職階：CASTER

屬性：中立·善

星級：☆☆☆☆☆

力量：C 

魔力：EX(經聖杯加持)

耐久：E(寶具一用就幾乎瀕臨死亡)

幸運：C(背負拯救人理失敗的不幸與之後還能重來的幸運相抵消)

敏捷：C

寶具：A

職階技能

1.英靈化A[自身各種數值全部提升一個等級(3回合)](冷凍10回合)

2.聖杯的加持A[禮裝之魔術效果加成100%(3回合)](冷凍10回合)

3.最後的御主EX[令咒數增加3](一場戰鬥只能用一次)

保有技能

1.領導力：B

2.對魔力：A[弱體耐性提升]

3.守護：EX[對BEAST特攻]

寶具：

1.守護人理，直至此身消亡

等級：A+

種類：對界寶具

距離：1~99

最大捕捉：1000人

效果：(正面)無敵貫穿, 對BEAST特攻，對敵方全體造成剩餘血量95%傷害(非BEAST則80%)，增益、治療效果無效；己方全體NP充滿

(負面)自身為殘血狀態，增益、治療效果無效

2.人理的延續

等級：B

效果：(正面)己方全體HP充滿，增加無敵效果5次

(負面)自身承受5回合灼傷(減少剩餘血量1%) 

閱讀前提：咕噠君召喚出了英靈的自己，而後者將記憶和力量一併交付給他，所以本篇的藤丸立香是亞從者(但沒人知道憑依從者是誰)，設定是從六章前就召喚出了，前面有稍微寫一些，但是中間過程有點多，先撿想寫的部分，所以生了這篇

終章劇透，注意注意！！

終章劇透，注意注意！！

終章劇透，注意注意！！

終章劇透，注意注意！！ 

終章劇透，注意注意！！

\-----------------------------------------------------------

OOC必有，作者也並非考據黨，過程如有BUG請見諒

結局HE，可放心食用(不想再給自己添堵了

\-----------------------------------------------------------

那個人笑著說：「再堅持一下，剩下的就交給我吧。」(註一)

終局特異點之中，魔神柱的守衛被打破，通向玉座的入口被打開，藤丸立香的心卻越發的糾結了起來。

在英靈的自己將記憶和力量一併贈與給他的同時，他也知曉了令人悲傷的未來。

玉座之前，眾多英靈正在奮勇相搏，然而只要魔神蓋提亞的不死性未解除，他們的戰鬥就永遠不可能結束。

「Master！請再稍微退後些！」在前方奮戰的牛若丸揮動著武器，並轉頭對他大聲說。

「前輩，躲在我的盾後面吧！」瑪修一臉焦急，但並不只有她一人感到焦慮，膠著，甚至可說是居於下風的戰鬥讓所有人心頭蒙上陰影。

藤丸立香抓緊了胸前的衣服，他，或者說英靈的他，之所以成為英靈的原因，並非是為拯救人理這麼宏大的願望，也並非是為遭到迫害的自己復仇――是的，縱使沒有期待，但拯救人理之後，救世主顯然並未得到他應有的回報――只是為了，拯救在這趟旅程之中被遺落下的人。

但拯救這些人的前提是，人理必須要能延續。

「醫生，醫生你還在嗎！」他努力壓下心中的不安，試圖用平穩的語氣說話，但是他的焦躁和不安仍然透過話語傳達了出去。這種即將失去什麼，甚至也可以說是已經失去什麼的感覺讓他胸口無比沉悶，幾乎已經無法克制。

「前輩，怎麼了？」瑪修不明白他此刻為何要呼叫迦勒底，並未加入前方戰區，而是守在御主身旁的英靈們也一臉憂慮和不解。

「在的喔，我會一直注視著你的戰鬥的，所以不要害怕，再堅持一下――」醫生溫柔的聲音透過魔術傳了過來，讓瑪修緊繃的狀態也稍稍和緩了些，不管怎麼說，至少他們並不是孤軍奮戰。只是，她發現藤丸立香的樣子更僵硬了。

「前輩？怎麼了嗎？是不是魔力消耗太快？」瑪修擔憂的問，但出乎意料之外的是，藤丸立香並沒有回答她的問題，而是似乎在思考什麼很重要的事。

閉上眼睛，深呼吸後，緩緩吐出一口氣的藤丸立香睜開了眼，他握緊拳頭，望著前方的戰鬥說：「醫生……，不，羅馬尼.阿基曼，我在此鄭重地向你宣告。」

「前、前輩？」瑪修緊張地瞪大雙眼。

「我一定會贏，所以你……所以你一定要乖乖地在迦勒底等著我，等著我回去和你一起吃蛋糕。達芬奇親，我知道你曉得一切，但是，請你，請你無論如何都要阻止醫生做傻事，我會成功的，我一定會阻止蓋提亞的！」

「所以醫生……」藤丸立香停頓了幾秒，強迫自己冷靜下來，然後接著說：「如果你過來的話，我一定會使用Gandr，逼迫你強行和我締結契約，然後用令咒叫你滾回迦勒底喔！」

「你在說什麼呢……我只是個普通人……」醫生弱氣的回應傳來，但藤丸立香沒有接話。

「前輩，到底是怎麼回事……？」

「沒事，沒什麼，現在不是解釋的好時機，回到迦勒底再讓醫生跟大家解釋吧。」藤丸立香拍了拍後輩的肩膀，然後逕自走出了盾牌的遮蔽範圍，並走向了最前方的戰區。

「前輩！」瑪修一急，提著盾牌就要跟上，但藤丸立香揮揮手讓她停留在後方，並說：「我去去就來。」

「Master！您還是在後面比較安全――」

「繼續打吧，別理我，別看我這樣，我現在好歹也是個亞從者呢，小心不被波及到什麼的我還是能做到的。倒是，蓋提亞，反正你一邊攻擊一邊說話也沒什麼問題吧。」藤丸立香笑著擺擺手。

蓋提亞並沒有想過對方是為了讓他分心才和他說話的，畢竟這種想法實在太過愚蠢。

「蓋提亞，你認為人理被燒卻和沒被燒卻有什麼不同呢？」

「藤丸立香，你該不會以為這時候還能靠耍嘴皮子讓我改變心意？」蓋提亞冰冷的回應，他的眼神如同在直視已經死去的螻蟻。

「沒有，魔神王，我只是想說，你所拯救的人類，已經不是人類，但你捨棄的人類，即使再度遭遇人理被毀滅，也或許能夠找到一線希望。」

得到永恆的人類，已不再是人類。而得不到永恆的人類，或許能夠在絕境中找出生存的方法吧。雖然當時的他，並沒有找到。

「你到底想說什麼？」蓋提亞不耐煩地說。

「嘛，總歸一句話，人類最後的御主真是不好當啊。Gandr――」藤丸立香脫下了一直披在身上的厚重的黑色斗篷，露出了裡頭像是迦勒底制服的白衣，他將披在身後的長髮束成馬尾，頭髮被撥開後，露出了後背的圖樣，那是和他手上令咒一模一樣的圖案。

「你們不是都想知道『那位』是誰嗎？現在已經有答案了吧。」

在一眾呆愣的英靈之前，在暫時失去行動力的蓋提亞之前，藤丸立香的話語在突然安靜下來的空間內顯得特別清晰：「既為御主，亦為從者，既為從者，必為英靈――」他身上閃現了一道光。

「持有聖杯的加持――」第二道光。

「作為最後的御主――英靈藤丸立香，在此討伐魔神蓋提亞。」第三道光。

藤丸立香卷起袖口，露出右手的令咒，此時共有六枚，「以三枚令咒命令，藤丸立香，解放寶具，瓦解冠位時間神殿所羅門。」

一個巨大的銀色十字浮現在半空。

藤丸立香的寶具發動詠唱，如同在敘述，也如同在祈禱：「我的人生為秩序而戰，我的人生為守護而戰，我的人生為人理而戰，即使無人知曉，即使毫無回報，這雙手仍拯救渴望救贖之人，這雙腳仍行走至地獄彼方――守護人理，直至此身消亡！」

銀十字無限的擴大，最後甚至看不見盡頭，只有此時還在外頭與魔神柱交戰的英靈們看見，那兩道聖潔的光束從中央的所羅門王玉座所在處射出，然後將整個特異點切分成四塊。隨著光芒越來越刺眼，魔神柱們紛紛瓦解，即使有再生的，卻也似乎無法再與中央聯繫――藤丸立香的寶具所擁有的任何增益、治療無效的效果，暫時解除了魔神間的連結，對界的威力甚至開始瓦解整個特異點，只要能把握這段時間，必定可以瓦解魔神的攻勢！

「趁現在攻擊！以三枚令咒命令，藤丸立香，不能死――嘔、咳咳……」寶具帶來的負面效果讓他開始大量吐血，同敵方增益、治療無效相同，他只能用令咒勉勉強強吊著自己的命。

「藤丸立香！」憤怒的蓋提亞開始瘋狂攻擊，萬幸的是其他人的NP都充到最大值，在一片光影交錯中，藤丸立香只能狼狽的逃回後方，他一躲回瑪修盾後就無力的跌坐在地上，五臟六腑都在翻攪，全身機能都在叫囂著即將崩潰。

「Master！我立刻為您治療！」愛麗急忙靠過來，但他握住了對方的手――他手上都是血，其實有點過意不去――艱難地說：「沒關係……這是、這是寶具的負面效果，治療沒用……我忍一下、就、好了――咳咳咳、嘔……」

「前輩！前輩……真的沒有辦法能幫你了嗎？怎麼辦……怎麼辦……」

「瑪修……冷靜下來……我沒事的……不過，現在能補個魔……可能、會好一點……咳咳……」

「Master，您這樣真的很不乖喔，回去以後一定要好好懲罰一下……」梅林踱著步子走近他們，又對愛麗說：「這個還是讓我來吧，如果讓女士來做的話，Master跟我都會過意不去的。」

「梅、梅林――唔……」梅林無視了他嘴裡不斷湧出的血，抬起他的下巴就吻了下去，蘊含魔力的唾液在唇舌交纏之間被送進那具瀕臨死亡的軀體，但藤丸立香的生命力仍然不斷不斷地在流失。

躂、躂、躂，一個人的腳步聲從後方傳來。

梅林感覺到懷裡的藤丸立香對腳步聲產生了反射性的顫抖和掙扎，他輕輕地將對方放躺在地面，然後轉頭看向門口，他的嘴唇沾滿了血，此時看起來十分駭人。

「羅馬尼，你還是來了。」梅林擦掉唇邊的血跡。

「醫……生……」藤丸立香急著想起身，但他已經連坐起來的力氣都沒有了。

「好啦，你安心吧，我不會做傻事的，固有結界所羅門已經被你瓦解了，不需要我再出手了，其他魔神柱都已被擊敗，英靈們也都回歸英靈座了，我是來幫你們收尾的。」羅曼瞥了梅林一眼，隨後便俯下身，溫柔的拭去藤丸立香唇邊的血跡，又撥開了對方被冷汗弄濕黏在額邊的瀏海，藤丸立香像是不敢置信一般，試圖睜大雙眼，看清面前的人影，可是他的視線模糊，已經無法再聚焦了。

「詛咒的效果快消失了，你先休息吧。」

藤丸立香還想再說些什麼，但他的身體終於支撐不住暈了過去。

「瑪修，梅林，立香就先交給你們了。」

「Master！」由藤丸立香供給魔力的英靈由於失去供魔來源，漸漸化為靈子消散。

「你們先回迦勒底吧。這裡交給我就好。」醫生從容地說，眾英靈雖不解，但此時也只能照做。

「你、你的靈基――」被英靈擊敗，且又失去與其他魔神柱間的連結的蓋提亞驚詫道，他如今甚至已不能維持Beast型態，只能變回人形延長存活時間。

「午安，蓋提亞，好久不見。」

「所羅門――」

「你的計畫已經徹底失敗了喔。」

「如果不是剛才那擊瓦解了我方的攻勢，你會怎麼做？」半跪在地，已失去不死的魔神蓋提亞，如今只是一具即將消亡的遺體，羅曼看著這與他前生相似的面容，歎了口氣，說：「我會解放第一寶具，能做到同樣的效果，只是，我會和你同歸於盡罷了。」

「最後的御主召喚出了化為英靈的自己……哼，我還真是只差了臨門一腳。」蓋提亞的目光投向了空間盡頭。

「不，蓋提亞，這是人類的幸運，也是你的幸運。」

「你在說什麼蠢話？」

「蓋提亞，和我們一起回迦勒底吧，用你的雙眼，用你自身的『有限』來試驗看看，人理究竟值不值得延續下去。」

羅馬尼.阿基曼向蓋提亞伸出了手。

藤丸立香醒來時，發現自己正躺在醫務室裡，羅曼坐在他床邊不曉得在做什麼。

「醫……醫生……」

「你醒啦，我去幫你倒杯水吧――」但羅曼沒能離開，因為藤丸立香從後方死死的抱住他，他可以感覺到，對方在顫抖。

「醫生……醫生……我終於……我終於成功拯救你了……」藤丸立香的聲音虛弱而乾澀，最後幾個字甚至夾帶哭腔，但他抱住羅曼的力道卻大得嚇人。

「恩，我就在這裡喔，謝謝你，救了我。」羅曼將對方的手撥開，然後轉過身回抱住對方，藤丸立香像是要釋放長久以來的憂鬱一般，整個人撲進羅曼懷裡嚎啕大哭，他哭得聲嘶力竭，而羅曼在他背後輕拍的手始終沒有停下。

「唔……抱歉，那個，我有點失態了……」藤丸立香冷靜下來之後才發覺自己剛才做了多丟臉的事，他輕輕地推開醫生，然後一把抓起被單把頭埋了進去。

「好啦好啦，我不會笑你的。」羅曼伸手在他的頭頂輕撫。

藤丸立香又糾結了會才把頭抬起來，他的眼睛哭的紅腫，鼻頭也紅紅的，像是只可憐的小兔子，一點也沒有在特異點時的意氣風發。

「你身體覺得好些了嗎？還有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

藤丸立香仔細感受了一下，他的魔力還是處於正常值以下，身上的傷口也還是有些痛，但當時寶具效果反噬的強烈不適感已經沒有了。

「我睡了幾天？」

「一天半而已喔。」

「噢……我現在，只是有點缺魔――」然而醫生只是直直地注視著他，沒有說話。

「怎、怎麼了？」藤丸立香突然浮起了不祥的預感，等等，這該不會是秋後算帳吧？

「我認為，對於你的捨身相救，我也必須有所表示才行。」

「不、不用了，醫生，你還活著對我來說就――」

「但是我想來想去，好像只能以身相許了。」

「誒？」對話似乎無法成立？

隨後，羅曼將他按倒在床上，雙手撐在他頭部兩側，在他耳邊輕聲地說：「既然你魔力不夠，那我幫你補一下吧……」

「等、等等醫生――唔……」羅曼突如其來的吻讓藤丸立香稍微驚慌失措了一下，但卻並不討厭，他的吻和本人平常給人的感覺相同，溫柔而又小心翼翼，藤丸立香還想推開他――主要是害羞――但羅曼壓住了他的雙手，和他十指交握。

「醫生――唔、不……」

「喂，喂喂喂，羅馬尼.阿基曼！你是故意的吧！」

梅林！

剛剛還只是小力推拒的藤丸立香現在就是整個人被驚嚇到，在腎上腺素急升的狀態下一把將羅曼掀翻到了床下。

「梅、梅梅梅林――你什麼時候在的！」

「從你醒來前就在了。」梅林的笑容有點陰鬱。

「嗚立香你也太過分了……」羅曼艱難地從地上爬起來，一臉受傷。

「醫、醫生你明明知道梅林在旁邊……」如果梅林不是站在靠近窗戶的一側，他可能會去跳窗。

「嗯？我不知道喔？應該說，人渣什麼的我才不會去注意呢。」

「你們還要玩到什麼時候。」蓋提亞的聲音傳來，接著他也實體化顯現在房間一角，藤丸立香雖沒有見過他「人王」的樣子，但聽聲音也能猜到。

在跳窗和把羅曼丟出窗外的掙扎間，藤丸立香最後只說：「……醫生，今年的草莓蛋糕，都取消了吧。」

「誒？誒誒誒誒誒誒誒？不要這樣！我承認我錯了嘛！」

終年壟罩著迦勒底的風雪終於放晴，全員平安歸來，並接納新成員一名，而他們的旅程還將繼續下去。

-END-

(註一)FGO B服打柱子時曾經炸服，當時補償的金蘋果就用了醫生的名義。


End file.
